The Greater Version Of Ben 10
by KyuubiGohanSSJ
Summary: What Ben had a darker side? What if he actually took things seriously? In this world Ben knew what if felt like to suffer. Pain. Pain can do a lot of good and bad things to a person. What if Ben used his own Pain for motivation? Not Motivation to be a hero, but motivation to do the right thing and help people. Stronger, Smarter, Darker Ben. Possible Harem.


**Hey guys, Its KyubbiGohan and I have a Fanfiction here for you guys. The Fanfiction I'm going to be writing is an Older/Mature/Stronger/Smart/Serious/Calm/Slightly Dark, Non-Evil/Cold/OCC Ben/Non-Cocky. Okay as you can tell he'll this is kinda Gary-sue, and yea in some points he will be. But he will be darker, but not without a reason. In terms of him as a Character Ben will be a lot like Sasuke from Naruto. Sure, he'll still smile with the people the people he cares about, like Gwen and Grandpa Max.**

 **Now I want to get things cleared up is that first, the pairing will be BenXGwen. Yea Yea, I know it's been done a lot, but I love the pairing so much. Second, he won't just get master control the first time he gets the Omnitrix. He will be Godlike, but I won't just have become Godlike the first chapter and be on Vilgax's Level of strength or intellect. Third, Ben and Gwen will both be 13, and Gwen won't have that snotty 'Know it all' attitude that we all can't stand. Fourth, there will be no lemons until either Alien Force or late in the original show. Lastly, when do you think Ben should unlock Master Control, I was thinking the same episode as he did in Cannon but he does the same thing in Cannon and deactivates it at the end. But Ben unlocks it again in the same day using the same combinations.**

 **Like I know it's a kid show, but seriously c'mon, you give the universe's STRONGEST weapon to an Arrogant, Cocky, Immature, Sexist and 10-year-old with a** **superiority complex. Like don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the Cannon show (Except The Reboot and Omniverse). It's just that I want to wright this because I love the sound of the idea and really hasn't been done before. It's funny how one of the best Cartoons of the decade has only 6.2 thousand registered Fanfics out there.**

 **Now Without Further Adu, let's get this started.**

Ben Tennyson. A far from simple teenage boy. He was at the age of 14 years old, who lived in a town called Bellwood. He stood tall for his age at (5:4). He had messy brown hair, green eyes and wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, dark green pants and a pair of black shoes.

You see the thing that made him far from normal was the fact that he used to be an orphan and also used to live a very unhappy life before he was an orphan. His parents died when he was 7 years old and Ben went from Foster house to Foster house, until grandpa Max finally took him in. The thing that Grandpa Max never knew though was the fact that young Ben used to be beaten and ignored by his own parents and the amazing thing is that Ben never hated them for it either, sure he didn't like them but he never could come to terms with hating them. The day his parents died pretty much broke Ben. Being abused and ignored from his birth parents was difficult as in a whole, but it was the last straw with him. Before they died he just kept wearing his happy and clueless mask with full of innocence. But when they died it that straw for ben and he dropped the mask and turned cold and never really smiled or spoke, only glare at people that pissed him off.

Over the next couple of years, it only got worse for him. When he turned 10 years old Grandpa Max found out and adopted Ben. He slowly lightened up towards the old man and started smiling and having fun with Max even though it wasn't that often, but at the time Max took what he could get. It was long until Max trusted Ben and told him what him what being a plumber meant. At first Ben was shocked, but accepted it non-the less. When Ben turned 11 Grandpa Max started teaching him things like Aliens, weapon blasters, Fighting (Like MMA type shit) and Etc. When Ben turned 13 Max also asked him if Ben would someday want to be a plumber. And Ben of course, said yes. Max then first taught him the basics on what and told him the requirements to become a Plumber. He even had his own Plumber Badge. Even though he wasn't a full Plumber yet and he was training to become one, Max thought it would make a nice birthday present and gave it to him for his 14 birthday, which Ben gladly excepted with a few tears.

In school he was bullied or at least was verbally bullied, not like Ben cared really. He was a good student got pretty good grades. He could have done better but he really didn't care to much about regular school. He didn't really talk too much.

Ben himself had a pretty nice build decent sized muscle's that weren't too bulky or were to small, he also had a nice pair of 6 pack abs. You got to say the training over the years really did him good.

At the moment Ben was sitting in his desk just staring off into space not even listening to what the teacher was saying. The only he cared about at the moment was it was the last day of school and was free from the Hell called _'School'_. He was broken out of his thoughts when the bell rang. Hearing something that could have been mistaken for music his face split into a small smile and grabbed his things and walked out of the class.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Over the last 10 minutes Ben was currently leaning against the wall and his eyes closed and he was waiting for Max to pick him up. He was also trying to think about what Max and him were going to this summer, but he quickly squashed that thought when he realized he was probably just going to do continuous training. Which sounded pretty good to Ben. But he was knocked out his thoughts when he heard a familiar Horn. He smiled softly and walked up to the RustBucket and opened the side doors and looked over Max, who greeted Ben with smile, and was gladly returned.

"Hey, kiddo." Max greeted while Ben closed the RV's doors and walked over to him.

"Hey, Grandpa." Ben said in an emotionless tone, but had an undertone of happiness. "So, what's this surprise you told me about earlier today," Ben asked.

Max just smiled and pointed behind me while ben just turned his head and was met with a not so pleasant surprise.

Gwen. The girl that always made fun of him when Ben was younger. The same girl he resents. Also, the same girl that Ben liked when he was younger, but that was all before she started picking on him. He met her when he was 7 years old, about 6 or so months before his parents died. But now she was here. _'She's probably still as annoying as before.'_ Ben thought bitterly.

"Hey, Ben long time no see," Gwen exclaimed while smiling kindly at him.

Ben blinked and blinked again, before returning the gesture and walked over sat at the booth with her and started catching up. After a little while of talking Max called out to them.

"You two, were at the camp sight," Max told them.

They had no idea what they were getting into.


End file.
